Return of a lover
by pannybaby123
Summary: A B/V Starts off with Vegeta coming back from training in outerspace when he becomes a super sayan....
1. Default Chapter

Return of a lover  
  
Bulma sat in a rocking chair rocking and humming a soft toon to little Trunks when she heard the door click open and the soft squeak of some one stepping on the floorboards  
  
" Who's there " Bulma asked as she clutched a sleeping Trunks to her chest, When she didn't get a response she jumped off the chair " I . . .I have a gun " Bulma managed to studded out  
  
" Gun . . . That Hunk of metal do you think that could hurt me " questioned a husky voice from the shadows  
  
" Vegeta . . . Vegeta your, your back " Bulma half whispered Half yelled as he walked out of the shadows  
  
" Who else were you excepting " Vegeta Said Cockily as he looked at the sleeping child in Bulma's Arms  
  
" Are you a super Saiyan " Bulma as timidly that being the reason he left when she was 9 months pregnant  
  
" Of course i did i told you that i wouldn't come back till i achieved my birth right " Vegeta said Gruffly  
  
" You've been gone for 6 months " Bulma whispered as she pulled Trunks into her chest as much as she could  
  
" I know but i had to " Vegeta said softly " how old is he " he asked  
  
" 5 months almost 6 " Bulma said softly  
  
" Can i see him " Vegeta asked nervously  
  
" Sure but he's out like a light, But he does look a lot like you. Only he has my coloring, Eyes and he has lavender hair " Bulma said fast as she turned over Trunks so Vegeta could see him  
  
Vegeta stared at Trunks with shock and aww  
  
" Do you want to hold him " Bulma asked noticing Vegeta's Facile Expressions  
  
" No " Vegeta said fast and in the back of his mind he thought if he held the little Child that he would crush him, he looked so weak and fragile.  
  
" Don't worry Vegeta you wont hurt him, he quite strong. Heck when he was a month old he broke my dad's Finger " Bulma said as she laughed at the memory of that day  
  
" Bet none of you thought he could do that " Vegeta whispered  
  
" Yea well I told my father to stop waving his finger in Trunk's Face But he didn't listen " Bulma said  
  
" Stupid old man " Vegeta said with a laugh  
  
" So do you wana hold him now " Bulma asked softly  
  
" I guess woman if it gets you to stop harassing me, " Vegeta said with a smirk  
  
" Shut up u jerk just make sure you hold his head and back and hold him to your chest not away " Bulma said as she placed Trunks into Vegeta's Arm's  
  
" I know how to hold a baby woman, " Vegeta said as he held Trunks  
  
" Wow have you done this before " Bulma asked as she watched Vegeta with awe  
  
" No " Vegeta said a little to fast  
  
" Sure Whatever you say Geta " Bulma said who didn't believe him  
  
" What don't you believe me " Vegeta questioned  
  
" I never said that " Bulma said as Trunks opened his eyes and let out a cry. Vegeta carefully rocked him till he stopped crying  
  
" Vegeta give him hear he's hungry " Bulma said as she reached for Trunks as Vegeta Handed him to her.  
  
" Is my baby boy Hungry, Is my Trunkies Wunkies Hungry " Bulma said in a silly voice as Trunks began to coo  
  
" So you named him Trunks " Vegeta asked  
  
" Yea i did what you dont like it " Bulma asked as she gave Trunks his Bottle as he began to suck greedily on it  
  
" I never said that " Vegeta said as he looked down at the little boy  
  
" So let me ask you something is it normal for a Saiyan baby to start to teething at 2 months, " Bulma asked  
  
" Yes, how many teeth does he have so far " Vegeta asked  
  
" About 10 maybe a few more " Bulma said " Anteing else i should know about Saiyan babies " She asked  
  
" We talk a while before you humans do and we usually take a first steps when where 5 to 6 months old " Vegeta said  
  
" Relay, How old were you when you took your first steps " Bulma asked  
  
" About 6 months old " Vegeta said  
  
" Humm do you know what your first words were " Bulma asked dyeing to know what Mr.High and Might's First words were  
  
" Baka and a few other things, What were yours " Vegeta asked  
  
" Scientific method, Dada, Mama and Screwdriver " Bulma said with a laugh  
  
" Oh you should also know that the brat will be speaking in perfect sentences before he is a year old, Saiyans listing to Thinks going on around them and the pick up words and build up there vocabulary from there " Vegeta said  
  
" So basically im gona have a minny you walking around, " Bulma asked  
  
" Actually a minny copy of both of us " Vegeta said with a smirk  
  
" That sound like Fun " Bulma said sarcastically  
  
" So did you tell your friends about him " Vegeta asked  
  
" About Trunks, No i want to surprise them, " Bulma said  
  
" Oh " Vegeta said softly  
  
" Well i better but him to bed or he'll keep me up all night tomorrow " Bulma said as she placed Trunks in his crib and walked out taking Vegeta with him  
  
" Woman don't drag me " Vegeta Growled as he yanked his hand back  
  
" Chill it's just if where in the room while he's going to sleep he wont go to sleep " Bulma said  
  
" Oh " Vegeta said as he looked at Bulma in the eyes  
  
" So . . . you hungry or tired or something " Bulma said nervously  
  
" Maybe " Vegeta said  
  
" Maybe what " Bulma said as she looked him in the eyes  
  
" Never mind woman let's just go to sleep " Vegeta said as he picked up Bulma and throw her over his shoulder and walked into there room slamming the door behind him  
  
A/N: Take your guessies on wut they did lol. Please review 


	2. chapter 2

Bulma woke up that next morning and almost screamed at the vice like grip on her waist. Then the memories of the previous night came flooding back to her. Bluma carefully turned to her sleeping lover who was sleeping soundly next to her.  
  
'He looks so cute when he's asleep' she though as she lightly stroked his face.  
  
Vegeta was in a light sleep to begin with and her light touches woke him up but he pretended to be asleep because he liked the way it felt and he had missed her touches. So he decided to pretend to be asleep a little while longer.  
  
After a little while Bulma whispered. "I know your awake Geta," she said with a smile on her face  
  
Vegeta smirked and opened his eyes "So Im," With that said he lent over and kissed Bulma passionately like he had wanted to do since the day he leafed 6 months ago.  
  
Bulma gladly returned his kiss for she had missed him just as much as he had if not more. They shared a few moments of bliss but all good things must come to an end, and their moment was ruined by a loud cry from across the hall.  
  
Bulma pulled away from Vegeta and sighed. "I better go get him It's about time for him to eat" she said as she started to get up but was pulled back down by Vegeta.  
  
"Stay here I'll get him" he said as he got up and went into his young son's room. "Stop your crying brat, Saiyans don't cry" Vegeta said as he looked down at his crying son.  
  
Trunks looked up at Vegeta and held his arms up wanting to be held and when Vegeta didn't pick him up right away he started to cry more.  
  
Vegeta stared at him and then finally gave in and picked up his son and gently rocked him till he calmed down.  
  
After a few minuets trunks started gurgling and babbling happily and latched both of his hands into his fathers flame like hair and tugged hard witch was pretty hard considering he's a ½ Saiyan, he pulled so hard he had strands of Vegeta's hair in his fists. Witch caused the Saiyan prince to yell out in pain.  
  
"Ouch! You little brat get your grimy little hands out of my hair" Vegeta practically yelled at Trunks but then tried to keep his temper in check. Vegeta wasn't taking any chances with Trunks ripping his hair out again he held him at arms length and took him back into his and Bulma's room like that.  
  
Bulma took one look at the way Vegeta was holding Trunks and almost had a heart attack. Though Trunks didn't mind as he was babbling away in his fathers arms. Bulma sprang up from the bed and ran over to Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta! You don't hold a baby like that!" Bulma yelled and garbed trunks from him and held him protectively into her chest.  
  
Trunks only babbled more and Vegeta snorted. "He's fine woman and if he hadn't try to rip my head off I wouldn't have held him like that" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest and took his usual pose.  
  
"Vegeta he's a baby he doesn't know any better than to grab on to your head. I mean it looks interesting to him I mean look at it, And my name is Bulma and you know it buddy so don't push your luck" she said as she sat down on the bed and began to breast feed Trunks.  
  
"Don't talk about my hair, and you're a woman named Bulma.So I call you woman" he said as he watched Trunks suckling on Bulma's breast.  
  
Bulma looked up at him " What do you like what you see or something, It's just a baby eating"  
  
"Maybe I do but that's none of your business now is it Bulma"  
  
"Just shut up you jerk I mean really your not back a day and I all ready want to kill you"  
  
"Kill me . Ha, I'd like to see you try" he said with a laugh  
  
"You got to sleep sometime and would you stop staring"  
  
"You act like I've never seen them before, actually I think Im very good friends of there's,"  
  
"Your such a perv"  
  
"What the boy had to get here some how,"  
  
"Yea, yea . well since you're his father, it's about time you learned how to take care of him" she said as she got up and put a spit up rag on Vegeta's shoulder and handed trunks to him. "Now burp him"  
  
"Do what to him" Vegeta said slightly confused  
  
"Put him against your chest with his head on your shoulder and lightly and I mean lightly pat his back"  
  
"Like this?" Vegeta said as he put Trunks in the Poisson that Bulma had told him and taped his back so lightly he barley touched him  
  
"Well yea but I didn't mean that light"  
  
After a few try's Vegeta was getting the hang of it.  
  
"Im going to go make breakfast now you two bond maybe you can even get him to talk or something" Bulma said as she got up and went down stares to start breakfast.  
  
"Great It's just the two of us and she wants us to bond how wonderful" Vegeta said as he looked down at Trunks.  
  
Trunks sat there babbling away and some how got his hands on the spit up rag and was waving it around happily.  
  
Vegeta just stared at him not really knowing what to do." Say something brat" He had remembered the "Woman" telling him something about getting him to talk.  
  
Trunks looked at Vegeta with a smile and babbled.  
  
"Say Father, wait that's to hard for you to say, say dad"  
  
Trunks never took his eyes off of Vegeta and keyed smiling.  
  
"Say Dad"  
  
Trunks stayed the same. "Da" he said with an excited voice.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Say dad"  
  
"Dada" Trunks giggled and his smile brightened.  
  
Vegeta's smirk grew and he patted Trunks head. "That's the Saiyan in you Boy"  
  
"Vegeta breakfast's ready my mom made it!" Bulma yelled up the stairs  
  
Vegeta picked up Trunks. "Let's go eat boy," he said as he walked out of the room and started down the stairs.  
  
"Dada" was Trunks only reply as Vegeta took him down stairs.  
  
"Hey woman you wanted me to teach the boy to speak right" Asked Vegeta.  
  
"Yea" Bulma said not looking at him while she was cooking Breakfast.  
  
"Say it boy"  
  
"Dada" Trunks said with a giggle  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at Trunks "Oh My God! You said dada" Bulma yelled and ran over to Trunks and took him from Vegeta and hugged him tightly "Oh my baby is growing up so fast"  
  
Trunks only giggled happily.  
  
"Woman I hate to break up your little Love parade but the foods burring" Vegeta said as he took Trunks from her.  
  
"Oh my god it is" She said as she ran over to the stove and lowered the heat.  
  
"Your mothers a nut boy" Vegeta said to Trunks as he sat down "but I like her like that"  
  
After a few minuets Bluma put the food down on the table and the three of them ate in silence.  
  
A/N: Lol sorry im ending it there but be glad I got it up I'll try to write more soon as I can but I kinda need some ideas for the next chapter cause I don't have any. So if you have any E mail me or leave it in the review Thanks 


End file.
